Glatiramer acetate (GA), marketed commercially as COPAXONE®, consists of the acetate salts of synthetic polypeptides containing four naturally occurring amino acids: L-glutamic acid, L-alanine, L-tyrosine, and L-lysine, with a reported average molar fraction of 0.141, 0.427, 0.095, and 0.338, respectively. Chemically, GA is designated L-glutamic acid polymer with L-alanine, L-lysine and L-tyrosine, acetate (salt). Its structural formula is:(Glu,Ala,Lys,Tyr)x.xCH3COOH(C5H9NO4.C3H7NO2.C6H14N2O2.C9H11NO3)x.xC2H4O2CAS—147245-92-9
Other than molecular weight and amino acid composition, which are specified in the approved label for the product, the label and other available literature for COPAXONE® does not provide detailed information about the physiochemical characteristics of the product.